Lying in Love
by Mekakucity
Summary: When Takane rejected him, Kano was beyond heartbroken, but he found a way around his despair. All it took was a little lie and Takane was his. No more heartbreak...For him at least. Kanotaka Rated T for violence and some depressing themes.
1. A Reunion

"Hello, and welcome to the annual Mekakushi Dan reunion!" Kano's voice was loud and it seemed to echo off the walls of the apartment. In his mind the whole affair was a lot grander than it was in reality, and in his mind there were a lot more than ten people standing in front of him.

"Every August fifteenth for five years straight the Mekakushi Dan has gathered together to celebrate the day that we all died! Well…and Obon…" His word choice was poor, but the gang was used to it, he gave the same speech every year.

"Shuuya!" Ayano called from the audience. She smiled and raised her hand as if she were waiting for him to call on her.

"Yes, Nee-chan?" Kano, in his misguided excitement was a bit annoyed by the interruption, since he hadn't yet gotten to the last part of his welcoming dialogue. Of course, he didn't scold her for her behavior or anything, since he didn't want to sound petty or childish.

"I have an important announcement!" Ayano gushed. Her cheeks turned red and she seemed to grow a bit nervous. "Ah…Shintaro…" She looked to her left as if she needed the former NEET to grab the words and pull them out of her throat for her.

The now twenty-three year-old man, simply smiled at her and nodded his head. This didn't seem to provide much comfort, and she still found herself at a loss for words. Eventually Shintaro must have grown sick of listening to her mumble "Umm…umm…" over and over again, so he took over. "I…umm…" He mentally cursed himself as he found that even he was a bit nervous to make such an important announcement. "ProposedtoAyano, we're…gettingmarried in…in two months!" In the end the words bumped into each other and the entire sentence flowed out in a millisecond.

It was miracle that anyone could actually understand what he had said, but understand, they had. "Congratulations Onii-chan!" Momo screamed at the top of her lungs, as she gave Hibiya a shove and jogged towards her brother. She launched herself onto him, and he wound up getting knocked to the ground, but she ignored his cries of pain as his butt hit the wooden floor, and squeezed her arms around his shoulders.

"No way! Onee-chan! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Kido asked, with surprised eyes and an open mouth.

"It…happened yesterday…" Ayano said, laughing.

"This is great!" Seto called, "Two months?"

"I'm invited right?" Takane asked, as she hugged Ayano from behind.

"Haha, of course!" Ayano said, patting Takane's head.

"Nee-chan…" Kano whispered to himself.

Through the following excitement and the non-stop congratulatory shouting, he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Since, this was going to shake his life drastically, after all.

For the past five years Kano had clung to his formerly dead sister like a lost puppy dog. Something inside of him had felt like a child again, and though he couldn't stomach being so, he was vulnerable.

At the age of twenty-one he was far from having his life together. He had a job that hardly paid enough to buy ramen everyday, let only pay for rent. He could have gotten a better job had he put enough effort into it. There were a lot of things he could have done had he tried a bit harder, but he hadn't. Kano had simply felt content with the way his life was, and if things stayed the way they were forever and ever, it was fine by him.

For the past five years Kano Shuuya had bummed off of Ayano. The reason for this? His vulnerability.

With a good job and a lot of effort Tateyama Ayano managed to bring home a pretty decent paycheck. With that paycheck she could easily afford to live in room 107, and so the apartment became hers.

Kido and Seto moved on with their lives. The apartment had been great, but they didn't want it to be their home forever.

They pursued other things. Kido strived to become a chef. It was hard for her, and though she had the talent the idea of making it her career had never came to her. Instead, that idea had once passed through Marry's head and through a casual comment Kido had made it her goal.

Seto on the other hand, had dreams as well. His life hadn't been easy the last few years. Something that he had struggled to push towards the back of his mind for years was becoming undeniable. He loved Marry with every fiber of his being. Marry was fifteen. He was twenty-one.

A relationship that had once been so innocent had somehow been twisted into something entirely different by the cruel hands of time. That love that had burrowed so deeply into his heart would have to be forgotten.

Given ten more years he would turn thirty-one, and through that same passing time, Marry would turn sixteen. If they were to continue to love each other so, what would society think? What type of person would Seto appear to be in their eyes?

So, he had never told her that he loved her, and she had never told him. Instead, Seto had opened his own flower shop and she had started to work there. This arrangement was simply one of boss and employee. It was a way for them to remain close, without getting too close.

Throughout the course of his siblings' endeavors and heartaches, Kano had worked part-time at a crepe cart.

It wasn't because he wasn't too lazy to strive for more; it was because he didn't see a need for money.

When Ayano had moved into apartment 107, there had already been someone living there. Her little brother had never left, and had no intentions of doing so. With her open heart, and continual love for Shuuya, Ayano hadn't once complained about him not helping her with rent. She had missed him, and was glad to have him by her side. He had missed her and was desperate to be by her side, because if she took a single step away from him then she would surely disappear again.

Being poor and mooching off of her generosity had presented itself as an easy way to keep living in the apartment with her. So that's what he did.

"Kano? Do you feel okay?" Kido asked, waving her hands in front of his eyes.

He snapped to attention and quickly nodded, "Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Really? Because I've been trying to get your attention for a minute and a half…" she muttered, suspicion gleaming through her dark irises.

"Oh…Sorry; I'm just…so excited that Nee-chan is getting married!" He framed a fake smile and prayed that she wouldn't be able to look past it.

"Yeah! And guess what, Kano? I'm going to be her maid of honor! You jealous? Since you aren't a girl?"

"Yeah, Kido, I've always wanted to be a girl…" Kano mumbled, rolling his eyes at her.

In her excitement Kido has been rendered incapable of understanding Kano's feelings. She couldn't possibly accept the fact that he wasn't actually at all excited about Ayano's announcement and that he had only been able to think selfishly of how much this wedding would shake his foundation.

It felt to him as if he'd been handed an eviction notice. Within sixty days, he must collect his belongings and vacate the premises; since there's no way that he could afford to live here on his own. So, where would he live?

And once Ayano gets claimed as Shintaro's wife how would he even fit into her life anymore? Would he become like Kido and Seto to her? Much loved but rarely given the chance to visit?

His rising jealousy was akin to the hatred he used to feel for Shintaro. Back in the days when he thought that the computer addict was responsible for Ayano's death and didn't have a single redeeming value.

Though now, Shintaro was his friend, and he couldn't find it in his heart to hate him, but still…He felt bitter. Bitter because Shintaro was more important to Ayano then he was.

When Ayano gets sad and has to cry it would no longer be on Kano's shoulder. When she's ecstatic from a douse of good news, he wouldn't be the one she'd cook a celebration dinner for. Even if her cooking wasn't very good, he'd still miss it.

Those thoughts, that self-centered despair, kept him from feeling the same as the other members of the Mekakushi Dan. Wonderful news only inspired him to crawl in a hole and never come back out.

The night before, Ayano had gotten back from a date with Shintaro. Kano had been in the living room, reading a magazine and waiting for her to come home. She had seemed happier than ever before. He had inquired why, and she had simply brushed him aside. Probably thinking something like, _'Ah, I can't tell him…I want to tell everyone together at the reunion tomorrow!' _

That was yet another reason for Kano's bitterness. Words couldn't express how much he wished that she'd told him privately. If only she had walked through the door and flashed her new ring in his face with an excited smile and a warm hug…

Instead, he was apparently the same as everyone else in her mind. After living with her for five years did he really still not rate any higher than Hiyori or Marry?

"Ah…guess I should start cooking!" Kido said, as she vanished into the kitchen.

Kano sighed and starred down at his feet as he tried to muster some ounce of sincere happiness for his sister's good fortune. "Kano!" Takane called, patting the spot on the couch next to where she had recently sat down.

He crept over to her, slowly as if he was afraid that she'd bite him. He sat down next to her with a sense of overlying awkwardness. "Hello, Takane!" he said, with a smile plastered over his angst covered face.

"It's been a year since I've seen you!" she said, mirroring his smile.

"Oh really…"

"Yeah, because when I hung out with Ayano a few months ago you were working so you couldn't come. Anyway, how are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine," he replied, "You?"

After moving out to be on her own; Takane had gotten a job as a game developer. It was obvious that she had some serious skill when it came to electronics and gaming, and she was hired fairly quickly.

She was already settled into a comfortable, stable life and she had recently turned twenty-four. Being that she was three years older than him, it was only natural that she was more successful, but yet Kano was still impressed by her success at times.

"Good," she answered, "Well…sort of." A troubled look crossed over her face. "I have to admit that I'm a little jealous of Ayano though…"

Kano cocked his head to the side and wondered for a moment if maybe, just maybe, she would be able to understand his feelings.

"Because Haruka is going to leave me…" She sighed and then started smiling once more, "He's going to start going to a University overseas, it's a really good opportunity for him to make a name for himself and grow into the art world…but he's going to be gone for quite awhile and I'm…" She paused and repositioned herself so that she was looking at Kano's eyes.

"That's…I'm sorry, Takane," Kano said, glad that he could feel genuine about at least one thing today.

"I guess that the life I've always envisioned for myself isn't ever going to be a reality…" she whispered, "I love Haruka, but if he leaves me for two years or more how am I supposed to just keep waiting?"

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Kano questioned.

"As usual, you don't understand anything! If I tell him how I feel then it will only make things worse! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for him and he can't just _not_ go. I don't want to hold him back…it isn't like we won't ever see each other again though…maybe when he comes back we can get together again."

Wishful thinking is a demon. To hang onto a slim chance is the same as ruining any other chances that come your way. That's what she knew in her heart, but yet the demon kept tempting her.

Kano couldn't help but wonder why she was talking to him about this. Who in their right mind would ask the person with the least romantic experience in the Mekakushi Dan for advice on such an important dilemma?

Then it came to him. Takane had originally planned to ask Ayano for advice, but then when she found out that Ayano was in romantic bliss she realized that she couldn't darken her doorstep with her own heartbreak, so instead, she'd come to Kano.

Still though…couldn't she have asked Hiyori? Or another girl, at the very least?

But she hadn't. She had poured her heart out to him and Kano would just have to suck it up and be a man. He had to think of some good advice, ASAP.

"Yeah! If you two really love each other then two years apart shouldn't be a problem, right!? After all, isn't that like a…good way to test how strong your relationship is…or something?" He sighed. That's the best he could do. She'd just have to accept that much, since that's all he had in him.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding her head. "True! Our relationship is pretty strong! I think that we can withstand this, Kano!" She smiled and punched her fist in the air. "Just wait! In two years you'll be coming to my wedding!"

"Great, I'll program a reminder into my phone," Kano mumbled, sarcastically.

"Hey…Kano, if you need any help with anything…I'll help you," Takane whispered, cautiously. She had a reason for saying this. Kano had been the one to get her human body back and somewhere in her heart she felt that she owed him for that. She also was the only person in the apartment to understand what the wedding meant to him. The thought had popped into her head as soon as she saw him sigh as Kido walked into the other room. It had been a random thought, but it made her feel a bit sick to her stomach as she thought it. Kano would certainly need some sort of help, and Ayano would be too busy to supply it.

Still though, Takane didn't want to damage Kano's pride. He was the type of person who always hid his pain and didn't ever ask other's for help, so even if she offered he probably wouldn't take her up on it.

He scoffed at the idea. "Ha, thanks, Takane, but I really don't…"

"I know, but just tell me if you do, kay? I mean…I miss you guys! I hardly get to see any of you and I feel like I'm falling out of the loop! I guess that I'll get to see you at the wedding, though," she replied, smiling and standing up off the couch. "I'm going to go see if Kido needs any help."

Kano nodded and waved his hand ever-so-slightly as she left the room. It was deadly quiet as he realized that he was now alone in the living room. The grand celebration had moved into the dining room, but yet he, who didn't feel like celebrating, was reluctant to get off the couch. Takane _had_ damaged his pride. _Just a bit._

* * *

**I wrote this last month, and with the crappy brain I have I can hardly remember what I wrote…Though I do know that I spellchecked it a couple of times and that I'm too lazy to do it again, so I'm just going to post it and hope for the best. **

**I've been dabbling in writing Death Note fics, because that's my favorite show ever, but I really miss writing about Kagepro for some reason. With that in mind, I've decided to finally give this story a shot. Let's hope I still remember where I was going with it. Ha, I should have written it down…**

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't on Kagerou Project or the picture I used for the cover. **


	2. A Wedding

Kano woke up with his head buried ever-so-slightly in a pillow and his body hanging half off his bed. It was now October thirteenth; two days shy of two months had passed since the announcement of his sister's engagement. And in two days she would get married.

He pushed himself out of bed and forced himself to leave his room. He could already hear Ayano laughing her head off about something, and Shintaro quietly chuckling along with her. They could get pretty noisy at times.

Despite wishing that he could just stay upstairs and become a NEET, Kano bounded down the staircase and ran into the kitchen. He avoided Ayano's glance as he passed her, too embarrassed to meet her gaze; embarrassed that he was still living with her two days before she was set to start living with her husband.

But he had no other option.

He had looked for a better job, but with almost no experience working whatsoever and hardly any formal education he was struggling quite a bit. In the two months he'd been given to search he'd come up nearly empty.

He selected an apple from a small bowl of fruit and took a bite. The front door slammed and seconds later, Ayano's thin frame stepped onto the kitchen's first tile. Shintaro must have gone home to the place that Ayano was slowly but surely moving into.

"Good morning," she said yawning, and gazing at the apple in Kano's hand.

He faked a smile back at her. "Good morning."

"How's the job search going?" She seemed pretty nervous to ask that question. She quickly lipped her lips and squinted her eyes a bit, bracing herself for his answer.

"Perfect," he lied. He couldn't trouble her. He didn't want to see her worry.

"Oh really!?" She clapped her hands in front of her chest, feeling relieved. "Where are you going to work?"

She'd find out eventually that he was lying. It was inevitable, but still he pressed on. "I don't know yet, I have a few offers."

"Even better," she said, winking at him. She grabbed a banana from the bowl, and gave the peeling a tug. "Ah, but you don't have anywhere to move to yet…" She placed a finger under her bottom lip and slowly tapped it against her chin. "What to do…" she murmured, beginning to look anxious again.

"I already have everything arranged," he whispered.

"Really?"

He nodded, "I'm going to stay with a friend for a few weeks."

"Oh? What friend?"

"That's a secret, Nee-chan."

Even though every fiber of Ayano's being knew that secret was code for lie, she ignored her fibers in a desperate attempt to calm down. For Shintaro's sake she would have to remain positive and blissful. She needed to enter this marriage with the best attitude possible.

"Is it?" she whispered, as her teeth slowly closed in around her fruit of choice.

* * *

There were boxes everywhere. So much cardboard that Kano had a hard time escaping his room. He couldn't sleep. Even though the apartment was dark, and the moonlight was hardly tainting the thick shadows, his eyes were still very much open.

He couldn't stop worrying, and he shouldn't have. His fears were very real. This was the last night he would be able to spend in this apartment, and possibly the last night that he'd have a stable roof above his head for awhile.

If Ayano knew that he in fact had nothing 'arranged' she would have arranged everything for him. She would have dragged him to her new house on her wedding night and forced Shintaro to deal with it. That's the kind of sister she was.

But Kano couldn't have known this, and even if he had he wouldn't have told her.

"What are you doing awake?" Ayano was there with her dark hair, draped over the back of the living room couch and her head turned. It was midnight on the eve before her wedding.

He stepped onto the last stair and jumped a bit, surprised by the sound of her voice that filled the boxed-up world with honey. He slowly rubbed his eyes as he told her, "I just can't sleep."

"Me neither," she whispered.

He walked closer to her and took the seat on her left. "Are you too excited to sleep?" he asked, grinning.

She smiled back at him and shrugged her shoulders. "I love Shintaro…and he loves me…but what if that changes?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know!" she shouted, burying her head in a pillow. "I just…don't know how to be a wife!"

"It's not like he'd stop loving you over something like that…" Kano mumbled.

She sighed, disappearing further into the couch cushions. "I'm going to miss this apartment."

"Me too."

Ayano finally twisted her body away from the pillows, so that she was facing Kano. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what? It's not like it's your fault that I mooched off you."

"But it's my fault that I let you," she answered, "And it's my fault that I _liked_ letting you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

"I should have forced you to get a real job and live on your own…since I knew that this was going to happen. And I always knew that it would happen soon…I saw it coming for so many months…years even, and I should have warned you. I should have told you the second that I realized that the world had no power strong enough to keep Shintaro and me apart. But yet…everyday after our dates I would come home and see you and feel like the world was perfect. I felt scared to tell you that Shintaro and I were going to get married…because I didn't want you to leave. And because I knew that you didn't want to leave. That you _still_ don't want to leave."

"Nee-chan…that's kind of..." Kano didn't know how to finish his sentence, but he knew how he felt. "Nice. I'm glad that you don't hate me for relying so heavily upon you for so long…I'm just still so happy that you're alive…"

She laughed a bit. "I'm happy to be alive!" She paused, a frown appearing on her face. "And Shuuya…I couldn't ever hate you."

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, jokingly.

She nodded, "Yeah. Unless you killed Tsubomi."

"Oh. We're good then, I mean I killed Seto last night, but as long as that doesn't warrant me to be hated then…"

Kano really did want to keep living there, because the world felt perfect to him too. But the sun was sure to rise and set fire to that perfect world.

* * *

"This punch is fantastic," Takane said, scooping up another cupful and pouring it down her throat like there was a bonfire in her abdomen that needed to be squelched.

Kano shrugged, "Kido made it."

"Of course she did, that's _why_ it's fantastic," Takane replied, rolling her eyes.

"That doesn't change the fact that punch is cliché," Hibiya murmured, eyeing the red liquid with caution as he grabbed a fork off the table across from it.

"What? Did you expect alcohol, ya' miner?" Takane asked him, grinning devilishly.

"Maybe."

Kano watched Ayano as she chatted busily with a short woman that was presumably a coworker of hers, or rather an ex-coworker, as she had quit her job the week before.

Ayano looked beautiful in her dress. It was pure. It was innocent. It was everything that Ayano was, and it fit her perfectly. Even at a time like this, though, she had her red muffler hanging around her neck. That scarf was part of her now, and she didn't care a lick if it matched her puffy white wedding dress or not.

She was married now, and yet she didn't feel any different. She still felt young and in love. Her nerves were finally settled down for a long winter's nap, and she was ready to be a wife.

Kano smiled as he watched her, until he felt a swift tap on his shoulder. "Kano," Takane said.

"Yeah?" he asked, quickly giving her his attention.

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Don't worry about it I-"

"And don't lie," she added, halting his speech.

He sighed and starred into her small pupils. "I don't know…"

"But you told Ayano that you do…didn't you?"

He nodded his head. "Of course I did."

Her smile surprised him, he expect her to be pissed, in fact he wouldn't have been surprised if she'd slapped him. "Good. Because you do."

"Do what?"

"Have a place to stay."

His eyes widened and then closed. "Takane…you don't have to…"

"It's fine, Kano. My apartment is big and empty, and besides, I owe you. You gave me my life back, Kano. Without you I couldn't even have an apartment, without you I'd still be living in Shintaro's monitor."

"You don't owe me anything, so you really don't have to do this…" It was futile, even with his power of camouflage he couldn't hide his relief.

"I'll come pick you and all your boxes up tonight, so be ready."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. But remember that this is only temporary, you'd better keep looking for a job because I'm not a homeless shelter, alright?" Despite her words, she was still smiling, so they didn't come off near as hostile as they could have.

"Understood." He felt more than a bit ashamed to have to accept such an offer, but something about Takane's casual nature was soothing.

"Still though…" she added, "There's no time limit. You'd better be good company, though! And keep the place clean!"

"Understood," he repeated, in a monotone fashion.

"Then it's settled. Now I'm going to go cry on Haruka's shoulder." She received a confused look from Kano, and quickly clarified, "Since he's going to leave tomorrow. He's only stayed this long because he wanted to see the wedding, but he really should be in Europe by now…"

"Then shouldn't you spend the night with him instead of helping me move?"

"The night is going to be over after this reception ends, after that it will just be VERY early morning, and Haruka typically likes to sleep during VERY early mornings. Besides, I'm going to spend all day tomorrow at the airport with him."

"Oh…Well you should probably asks him if he's okay with _this_ before he leaves…"

"Okay with what?" Takane asked, absentmindedly. She had somehow gotten another cup of punch, and was still downing it like nobody's business.

"Me living with you."

"He's okay with it."

"You already asked him?"

"Pssh, yeah. Kano, I knew that you'd have nowhere to live two months ago, a loser like you could never get a job and an apartment so quickly."

"I may be a loser, but you are certainly a jerk, Takane."

"Watch it, I hold your life in my hands," she warned him, with a laugh.

"Are you suggesting that while I'm living with you, you're going to murder me?"

"The thought has admittedly crossed my mind once or twice…"

* * *

"Why the heck are you so dang weak, Kano!?" Takane shouted, watching Kano hopelessly try to get his bed frame up the apartment's flight of stairs.

"Maybe if you helped!" he snapped back, rubbing sweat off his forehead.

She sighed and marched up the stairs. "I'm just a frail girl with a health condition, how dare you…" She easily picked up the other end of the bed frame and began pushing it up so quickly that Kano almost tripped and fail over the staircase's railing.

"Ooh yeah, you look really put out."

"I am!"

With her help, the pair easily got Kano's remaining belongings up to Takane's second story apartment. Takane had already cleared a room specifically for this occasion, and Kano got to work making it livable.

"Well have fun with that…" Takane whispered, standing against the door frame and gazing into the empty room where Kano was dragging his mattress onto his bed frame.

"Good night," he told her, not bothering to turn around.

"Yeah, good night," she said, switching off his light.

"Turn that back on!" he yelled, as she slammed the door. He could hear her laughing as he reached for the light switch and wound up banging his ankle against his bed. Pain rushed through his leg and he wondered how long he'd be able to survive living with such a foolhardy demoness.

* * *

**Not a very well organized chapter…but whatever. I probably should have shown a bit more of Ayano and Shintaro's wedding, but I've only ever been to like one wedding so I found the notion of trying to go into detail very exhausting. Hopefully it all worked out well though. **

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are great. I love reviews so keep them coming, please! **


	3. A Farewell

She refused to remove her arms from around his abdomen. There were already wet spots on his plain blue t-shirt, but still she continued to cry.

Takane felt like a fool. All the strength she had had up until now was gone. She couldn't imagine not being near Haruka for more than a year. Was an empty life like that even worth shuffling through?

How could he do this to her? Didn't he feel the same pain in his heart that she felt in hers? If he did, then why were his bags already packed?

"I love you, Takane," he whispered, smiling down at her.

"I…love you too, Haruka," she replied stepping back and wiping her wet cheeks with the back of her hands.

"I promise I'll be back soon!"

"You'd better be, or I will not be happy!" Takane shouted, jabbing her finger into his chest. "And…when you come back if you don't have an amazing present for me, then it's over, got that?" Her expression was harsh, but her tone was warm. It took every fiber of her being to love him more than she loved _loving_ him.

He kissed her one more time, and as the warmth of his lips started to fade, he did too.

Takane grabbed her car keys, and numbly held them in her hands, not quite ready to unlock the car door in front of her. Already she felt unbearably alone. The sickness inside of her was irrepressible.

With a sigh she unlocked the car, got in, and began to drive away from the love of her life. She wanted to drive off a bridge, but she knew that feeling would pass, so she stuck to the roads. The day was already half over, and the sun was at its highest point. She blasted the radio as she drove; never quite caring what it was that she was blasting.

She didn't really want to go home. She knew that if she went home she would hide in her room and turn into a giant mess of snot and tears. She needed to be around _someone_ right now, _someone_ who she didn't want to sob on.

* * *

A door slammed and Kano scrambled for the remote. He had to turn off the television, if Takane found out that he hadn't done a single thing all day except watch shounen anime, she'd blow a fuse. The remote was in his hand, but Takane was already in the room.

Her cheeks were red, and above them were black bags of soul-sucking exhaustion. She paid the TV no mind; instead she reached for Kano's wrist and forcefully pulled him up to his feet.

"I'm depressed, we're going to dinner. That cool with you? Good." She didn't wait for an answer as she dragged him out of the apartment and towards her car. He was going to be the anchor that would keep her emotionally stable whether he wanted to be or not.

"Takane…" Kano was truly of little comfort, falling silent after simply saying her name, and all. The radio was slowly shattering his eardrums, however, and he was more than a little confused. Surely Takane didn't expect him to cheer her up, right? He wasn't exactly the most positive person in the world right now, either.

The two of them reached the restaurant much faster than they should have, but that was on account of Takane pressing down on the gas pedal much more than she should have.

Kano slowly stepped out of the car and starred up at the building directly in front of him. It was a steakhouse. Weird. He walked forward and wordlessly held the door open for her.

The interior of the restaurant was nice, a bit rustic. It was a Saturday, so the place was crowded and all the many conversations blurred into a cheerful mesh of words. A tired looking hostess grabbed two menus while simultaneously confirming that two was the correct number to grab. "A table for two?" she asked, forcing herself to smile.

Takane quickly nodded her head, "Yep."

They were led to a long table surrounded by tall wooden chairs. It was in the corner, and the noise was calmed a bit as a result. The hostess left them with their menus and the name of their waitress.

"So…Haruka's gone now?" Kano asked, not trying to sound as blunt as he did.

Takane shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, but…it will be alright."

"Of course," he replied, completely serious.

The waitress finally appeared, was sent away to retrieve waters, and then quickly reappeared. "So, have you decided?" she asked. Her voice was high and sweet like she had sucked in just a tinge of helium.

"I'll get a sirloin," Takane ordered, her finger place softly against the menu item of her choice.

The waitress nodded, "Alright, and for you?" She tilted her head slightly in Kano's direction as she spoke.

Kano quickly glanced down at his menu and shook his head. "Hurry up and order," Takane mumbled.

"But…I'm broke…" he protested. The place had ridiculous prices that he would have refused to pay even if he had the cash, anyway.

Takane sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You don't give me enough credit, I already knew that. Now order, dummy!" Kano's eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed his menu and quickly began flipping through it. "You haven't even looked at it, have you?" Takane questioned. She glanced at the waitress. "Just get him the same thing as me."

The waitress walked away leaving the two alone once more.

"Takane, you're…"

"Far too nice for my own good? I knew that already too." She smirked at him, casually holding her water glass in one hand.

"Yeah…You don't need to worry, Takane. There's no way that Haruka could ever find someone better than you." Kano smiled as he said it; acting like it wasn't one of the nicest things she'd ever heard him say.

Stupid Kano! He was going to make her start crying again! "Shu…shut up!" Eeh? Why was she getting so flustered? Sure Kano wasn't a very complimentary person, but it wasn't like he had said anything all that monumental.

"Ah? Are you embarrassed?" he teased her, "Don't worry, that's probably the last time I'll ever flatter you."

"…Well…thanks for trying to cheer me up, I guess," she whispered, nervously sipping her water.

The rest of the meal went by with a fairly pleasant atmosphere. The steaks were only slightly fatty, and the side salads had a tasty dressing. The sun was starting to disappear by the time the two arrived back at their shared apartment.

Exhausted, Takane's longing for Haruka began to sink in again. She went into her room, and tried to stop herself from sniveling. It was all so much simpler when she lived inside of Shintaro's computer. Of course, she would never want those days to return, but at times she did miss them. Shintaro hardly even spoke to her anymore, and her emotions were so much stronger now. Being human was a pain in the butt. Such a high-maintenance being she had become. And even though she could still turn into her cyber-self, but that form didn't do her any good anymore.

She laid her head down on a pillow with no intention of falling asleep, but her eyes shut without her permission.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter out! Truthfully, I had kind of left fanfiction…but I'm back now! And I've realized that I was an idiot, because I really do love fanfiction…Anyway, I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, I just want the next events to be separate. I promise this will get more interesting soon, I'm hoping that it will be in the next chapter, so look forward to it. It won't take a month this time!**

**Also, everyone's reviews for the last chapter made me ecstatic. You guys are the best. **


	4. A Confession

**AN) I guess it says a lot about my ability to develop a romantic relationship by how thrown together and drably this chapter is…Oh, well, I sort of like it…NOTE the line breaks in this chapter represent totally different scenes, taking place in chronological order.**

* * *

_At the start, they were just roommates._

* * *

"This is…"

"Yep. Months and months of work, in the very palm of your hand."

"You're actually going to give this to me!?"

"Yeah sure. I mean…it's really not that big of deal, it hit stores today, so it's not like you're getting any special treatment or anything…"

Kano starred at the small case in his hands. The cover art was hideous, in the best way possible. The dreary splatters of blood tattering the young girl's knitted black jacket had a gory sense of beauty, and though he knew that Takane obviously hadn't created the image, he could still feel her shining through it. This PC game felt like a very big deal. He was hardly a gamer, but he swore to finish the game simply because he wanted to be able to compliment Takane's fine work. Perhaps if he talked the game up enough, she'd let him pick out at least a few of the food items that poured into the cupboards weekly.

"That's not true…gamers have waited months for this, the suckers have been preordering and waiting outside of stores just to get a copy, but ha! Look losers!"

Takane couldn't hide a small smile. "The only difference between you and them is that they actually _wanted_ a copy. But if you had begged me for a copy I probably would've been far less likely to actually give you one."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because the last thing I should be giving you is another way in which you can rot your life away."

"Rot my life away?" _Well that was offensive._

"Crap, as a game designer I really shouldn't say something like that about videogames…"

"Or about me!"

"And as a gamer too…Kind of hypocritical…"

Kano sighed and quickly flipped the case open and pulled out the instruction manual. Ah videogames, the one thing with an instruction manual that might have even just one remotely interesting thing to be found in their instructions. "Anyway, Takane, thanks for this."

"Yeah, yeah. Also, only play it on my gaming laptop, anywhere else and I will shoot you, got that?"

"Loud and clear."

* * *

"Alright…we're here." Takane smoothly parked the car and turned to her left with a hesitant expression gracing her features.

"Yeah."

"Are you excited to meet the newlyweds?"

"Thrilled beyond words." Kano said, allowing his sarcasm to shine through. Takane already knew how he truly felt about his sister's marriage.

"Then let's go in," she replied, pulling her keys out of the ignition and opening the door next to her.

Kano followed suit, and once that were both outside and sufficiently frozen from the approaching winter season, they stepped across the yellowed, dying lawn, and up to the front porch of the quaint little home. It was a very nice starter home, and the feeling of familiar warmth emanated from it like the smell of baking bread.

Takane knocked on the brown wooden door in front of her, and then rubbed her hands against each other as they waited for it to open. Over and over again she suppressed shivers and tried to rub life back into her chilled limbs.

"They…" Kano mumbled, still starring at the door in disbelief.

"Maybe I got the date wrong?" Takane pulled out her phone and began skimming through her text messages back and forth with Ayano. "Yeah, no…It's definitely today…"

"They…" Kano repeated, currently unable to say anything else.

"I'm sure they just ran out to pick up some ingredients for dinner or something and got stuck in traffic, they'll probably be here any minute. I'll call Ayano."

Kano nodded and leaned against the door, trying to act more patient than he actually felt. Meanwhile, Takane held her small cell phone against her ear, praying that Ayano would pick up soon. Thankfully, she did.

"Hi, Takane! How are you doing?" Ayano chirped as a greeting.

"Ayano…um…we're at your house, but you aren't…"

"Shintaro!" Ayano screamed, nearly deafening Takane. She could hear muffled whispers until Ayano clearly said, "I forgot. I'm so sorry! I can't believe I'm so stupid!"

Takane glanced at Kano, feeling a bizarre burst of maternal-like instincts searing through her chest. "It's okay, where are you?"

"We went out to pick up some groceries and then go to dinner, so we're at the supermarket."

"Can't you just come home?"

"But we're half-done shopping and we can't stop halfway through the list!" Takane could hear Shintaro say something in the background, and whatever it was it made Ayano start laughing hysterically. She was lost in love, who could blame her for her ignorance? But still, Kano…

"Is she coming?" he asked, taking a small step away from the door.

Takane shook her head. "She…forgot."

Kano's facial expressions didn't change a bit. "Oh? Really? Geez…" He sighed, and a smile appeared on his face.

So he was okay with it after all. Takane smiled back at him, "Let's get in the car before my legs become giant stumps of ice."

Kano simply nodded in reply, and then they both got back into the car. He remained silent as Takane put the car in reverse, and backed away from the house. "Kano…you're an idiot."

"Huh? What did I do?"

"You think I can't tell when you're depressed? We both know that you're actually crying right now."

"I'm not crying."

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Do you want me to slap you so that we can find out?"

"Takane, I'm fine. I don't even care. So what if Ayano has forgotten that I exist? Brothers are obviously far more replaceable than husbands, and besides, she has two brothers and only one husband so…" Takane _did_ slap him, and he _was_ crying. "Uhh!" he moaned, using once hand to hold his sore cheek, and his other hand to frantically wipe tears off of his face.

"Ayano could find a new husband in a second, but you and Seto are the only brothers she will ever have. She loves you! So stop crying you baby!" She couldn't help it, she pulled the car over. And she did it for the first time. She hugged him. It was awkward, leaning against her seatbelt, and trying to stretch her body all the way to the passenger seat, but she made it, and she cupped his soft, hair-covered head in her cold hands.

"Takane this is weird!" he mumbled, her hair fluttering in his face.

"Shut up, you're just making it more awkward!"

* * *

"T-Takane!" Kano ran to the door, the second that she walked through it. He barely gave her the time needed to remove her shoes before he dragged her into the 'office' room, which was really just a desk with two laptops stacked next to each other surrounded by various videogames. It had long ago started being used more for gaming rather than working.

"I applied for a job two weeks ago, and they just called me in for an interview!"

"Really!? That's great!"

"I'm going to fail."

"No, Kano, you're way too optimistic to fail," Takane whispered, sarcastically.

"I've never been on one before, though, and I don't know what I'm supposed to say…"

"Ugh? What about your crepe cart gig? You didn't have to be interviewed for that?"

"Of course not…as long as I know how to wash my hands they don't even care. Anyway! I'm sure you have experience with this sort of thing, so just give me a few pointers, alright?"

"Huh…but I don't really want to."

"You don't want me living here forever, right?"

"That's true. Okay, I'll teach you, but please call me "Enomoto-sensei."

"Heck no."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself." She paused before raising a single finger into the air. "Step one, dress nice. Do you even have any nice clothes? Wait, you wore a suit to the wedding right? Okay, wear that."

"Haha…yeah, actually I don't ever buy clothes."

"If anyone ever hires you, consider yourself the luckiest idiot alive, Kano."

He just smiled at her, as if he hadn't already failed lesson number one. "Relax, Takane." Oh. He was wearing that suit. He was wearing it right now. How was that possi…Oh.

"Let me get this straight, you're really just walking around stark naked all the time and making it look like you have clothes on!?"

"N-no!? I just mean that I wear the same thing everyday…Come on…you've seen me in pain before, you know that I always have clothes on."

"Right, you had me worried there." She sighed in relief before saying, "Okay, that part is taking care of. Now, you need to make a good first impression."

"Okay. I think that I can do that."

"Show me."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath and met Takane's eyes. "Hello, my name is Kano Shuuya, it is very nice to meet you!"

"Completely wrong."

"Completely?"

"It should be more like my name is Kano Shuuya and I have an interview scheduled for a certain time with a certain person."

"Isn't that pretty much exactly what I said?"

"No! It's totally different. Anyway, this is how you introduce yourself to the receptionist, it isn't necessary to state your name to the interviewer, since the receptionist will already have told him who you are, got that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I'll just practice asking you a few questions."

"Okay."

"What are your weaknesses?"

"…Huh? Um…um…"

"Come on, it shouldn't be that hard, you have like a billion of them…"

He glared at her while still trying to come up with a good answer. "I'm allergic to strawberries."

"Are you really?"

"Yeah, you never knew that?"

"No, if I had I would have forced you to eat one by now…"

"Funny."

The questions kept rolling, and every answer Kano gave was worse than the last one. However, Takane finally did convince him to call her Enomoto-sensei.

* * *

The first snow of winter fell down around the apartment building. With its intricate patterns of glistening water, the colors of the world were torn down to make room for the pure white.

Takane couldn't cook, but her instant hot chocolate was certainly as tasty as anyone else's would be. The mug warmed Kano's hands a bit too much, as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I hate snow…" she whispered, glaring at the television screen that was currently airing some old, cheesy horror movie.

"Of course you do…" Kano mumbled.

"Winter sucks for people that can actually drive. The roads get all icy and your vision gets obscured by snow…and you actually have to obey the speed limits more cautiously, it sucks."

"I think that your driving could use a bit more caution."

"You're one to talk. You'll never have a license."

"I don't need one."

Takane rolled her eyes before saying, "Oh yeah, how did that job interview go?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Of course you don't."

"Takane…"

"Yes, Kano?" she asked, sipping on her hot chocolate a bit too quickly, and coughing a bit.

"I like your apartment."

"Okay. You've only been living here for three months and all, but okay. Thanks."

"I like living here."

"Ah, crap, this isn't one of those sorts of things where you ask for permission to live here forever is it? Because I'm not granting you permission! Denied! Denied!"

"No…I just want to say that I also like…you."

"Ha…ha…oh no."

_Oh no_ is not at all what he had wanted to hear. He couldn't help but wonder if his heart was literally sustaining damage from her words.

"Kano…I think of you like the sibling I've never had, a cute little brother, so please don't ruin that. I'm sorry Kano, but I couldn't ever view you in that light, it's just impossible. And besides, I love Haruka, so don't say something so ridiculous. Geez, you're only twenty-one, you have no reason to start getting desperate yet." She was smiling, like cracking his chest open made her happy.

"Impossible?" Kano whispered back, burying the hurt inside of him. He could mask it, it was easy, but it didn't mean that he didn't feel it.

Had she somehow given him the wrong impression? Had he mistaken simple kindness and friendship for affection? Whatever the case, Kano **was not** her type. She liked sweet, gentle men like Haruka. Men who treated women like princesses, but who also weren't afraid of having goals of their own that they wouldn't ever let go of. Actually, her type was the exact opposite of Kano.

"Yeah…I'm really sorry, Kano. But I truly do love being your friend, okay? And you really can stay here as long as you need to!"

He left the room. It was an immature move, but she couldn't blame him. She had humiliated him, and it would be a miracle if he ever showed his face in front of her again.

* * *

_By the end, they were 'just' friends._


End file.
